


The Devil Also Loves

by Ennairaa17



Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennairaa17/pseuds/Ennairaa17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[tekken the movie fanfic]</p><p>How did Jun and Kazuya end up having Jin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Also Loves

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: there are parts here that are from the movie. The dialogues are exactly what were mentioned. Tell me now if that's bad and if it's plagiarism. Ha-ha. Anyway, I made this out of boredom so it's not good at all, but just at least try to finish it. Thank you guys! The first scene is from the movie. :-) I still don't know how to continue this. so just wait. and if you can, guys i appreciate your comments. Love you!
> 
> Disclaimer: i don't own tekken. and any of its characters and the scene i just wrote is not mine also. :-D

Chapter 1

The night before the 1st king of the iron fist tournament, Kazuya was at the gym, getting his anger out. He was going to have his revenge on his father. Finally, after so long. He said to himself. "Who's there?" he shouted. He turned around to see a sexy woman standing in the doorway. But he didn't allow the lust to control him. "Who are you?" he asked again. The woman started to move towards Kazuya, "I have something for you," she said. It was Jun. "For me?" "This. It's yours right." It was the locket Kazuya owned. Kazuya gave a shocked expression but changed it. "This belonged to you sixteen years ago, before it was torn of your neck." Jun continued, smiling. " I don't know what you're talking about. You're mistaken." Kazuya didn't let his emotions take over. Jun ignored Kazuya's denial "The picture, it's your mother, isn't it? She looks like a kind, gentle woman." "I told you you're mistaken!" He hit her hand, sending the locket flying into the air.

" Why are you so upset? Is it because your father threw you off that cliff?"

"What?"

"I looked all over for you. I was terrified, but I climbed down that slippery cliff alone hoping you we're still alive. I tried to get some adults to help me but none of them would listen to me, I waded through the water trying to find where you'd fallen. I searched down there for days and now nearly sixteen years later, I find out that you were still alive and you made it back up that cliff. But look at you, your hatred for your father has been consuming you since that day. I feel nothing but a cold spirit in you just like a devil."

"You don't know anything. The pain from this injury has stayed with me." He ripped his shirt to reveal a big scar he got from that fall. Jun's eyes were filled with tears while looking at the scar. Kazuya continued, "When I was climbing that cliff, I came close to losing consciousness many times. The only thought that kept me going was the possibility of living to get revenge on my father. Ever since that time I knew getting revenge was the strongest reason for living I would ever have. I swore nothing would ever stop me and willingly sold my soul to the devil to make sure." Jun can't believe a single word he said. It was too morbid, even for someone like him.

"But that's wrong! You shouldn't live your life solely for revenge against your father." Just then Nina came attacking Kazuya with a very thin string, but it was cut by Jun. Just then Anna came and fired a gun at them saying that Nina has once again failed. They fought until people started to notice the fire Anna caused. Nina left the scene of the crime just as quickly as she came. "Do you know them? Why did you try and save me back there?" Kazuya shouted at Jun. "I wasn't the one who saved you, they did," was Jun's calm answer, gesturing to the locket the she was holding.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted in my fanfiction.net account under the same title :D


End file.
